I Told You So
by Love Butterfly
Summary: A couple years after she left everything behind, Sharpay sits in her fancy Upper East Side apartment and thinks about the choices she made. Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I love you... GabriellaxSharpay Gabpay


_Because I knew you  
I have been changed  
For good_

Sharpay sang the last notes of the song in perfect synchrony with her partner. The whole audience clapped loudly. The blonde gave the green girl facing her a tiny smile.

They did it. Yet another perfect show.

After the last scene she quickly got down from her bubble and took her place backstage.

"You were amazing!" She heard the familiar voice say behind her.

All Sharpay could do was smile at the other woman. They held hands and got ready for their curtain call. As soon as they walked onstage together the whole theater rose to their feet, giving them a standing ovation.

This was her moment.

As she accepted the beautiful flower bouquet she smiled politely and bowed once again. She should be soaring right now. She should be feeling something so good that it would be almost impossible to put into words. But all she could do was look over at the audience once again, hoping she had just missed her the first times she did so. The blonde did it every show.

But no, she wasn't there. Again.

'And why would she?'

Hours later, Sharpay opened the door to her apartment and walked in. She locked the door after her without much thought, not even bothering to flick the light switch on. She carelessly placed her purse on the tabled in the entrance foyer and took off her coat and scarf, hanging them inside the small closet by the front door. The sound of high heels clacking on hardwood floor was the only noise breaking the silence in the dark and cold apartment.

The blonde slowly made her way to the living room, where she picked up a remote on the side table and pressed a red button. The fireplace immediately lit up with vibrant flames in a big whoosh sound, casting shadows around the now dim room. She placed the remote back down and walked over to another small table, pressing a button on the small electronic device that lay there.

"You have… twenty-nine new mes-"

Click.

"All messages deleted."

Sharpay walked over to the glass wall and stared outside for a long time. She looked at the beautiful view of the city at night, with its tall buildings, endless skyline and blinding lights, illuminating the Upper East Side and making it sparkle as if covered in diamonds. She looked down at the cars and busy streets. She felt so small, insignificant.

She spotted the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

'She always said she wanted to visit it.' She thought, her eyes still fixated on the building. 'Maybe she already has by now.'

After what seemed like hours she let out a tired sigh and looked away. She made her way to the small wooden bar on the corner of the spacious room and poured herself a glass of the costly bourbon her brother had given her as a gift for getting a new role on Broadway. Sharpay downed the amber liquid in one big gulp, welcoming the strong burning she felt as it went down her throat. She poured herself another generous serving and downed it again, just like she did with the first one. She knew she should stop after that second glass, but she never had the will to actually do so. The blonde refilled her glass once again and turned to walk away with it in hand but stopped after a second and, throwing all care to the wind, grabbed the bottle and took it with her.

She sat down on the white fur rug in the middle of the living room, placing the bottle and glass beside her. She took off her designer shoes and threw them next to the couch. She relaxed against the couch and relished on the feeling of the soft fur beneath her fingertips. She listened to the soothing noises coming from the fireplace and sipped on the bourbon.

'How did my life turned into… this?' She wondered. 'Has yours turned out much better?'

Taking another sip she got up and walked to the table where she had previously placed her purse. She searched through the contents inside and once she found what she had been looking for she made her way back to the other room.

Sharpay scrolled through her contact list on her pink rhinestone phone and stopped when she reached the name she so desperately needed to see. Unlike other contacts on her list, who were arranged as last name-coma-first name, this one was just one name. An affectionate nickname.

_Gabby._

'I wonder how your life is like right now.' She thought as she took another sip of her drink. 'Do you ever think of me?'

'Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I love you… And suppose I said I wanna come back home…'

She felt a warm drop on her hand.

'And suppose I cried and said I think finally learned my lesson… And I'm tired of spending all my time alone…'

She gulped the whole content of the glass.

'If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted… And it's killing me to be so far away…'

She licked her lips and tasted the salty tear mixed with the alcohol.

'Would you tell me that you love me too? And would we cry together…'

She poured another serving.

'Or would you simply laugh at me and say… I told you so?'

Tears were now falling freely on her porcelain cheeks.

'Oh, I told you so… I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in…'

'I told you so, but you had to go… Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again…'

Silent tears were slowly turning into sobs.

'What would you say Gabby?'

'If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever… Would you get down on yours too and take my hand?'

The alcohol was barely burning anymore.

'Would we get that old time feeling? Would we laugh and talk for hours? The way we did when our love first began…'

Her hands were shaking with the sobs, making the amber liquid dance inside the glass.

'Would you tell me that you missed me too and that you've been so lonely?'

The expensive rug was now ruined with small drops of bourbon but Sharpay couldn't make herself care about it.

'And that you've waited for the day that I returned…'

The blonde was feeling like there was a fire inside her, burning mercilessly. Not sure it was due to the alcohol or bottled up feelings.

'And we would live and love forever… And that I'm your one and only…'

Another big gulp and a loud sob.

'Or would you say the tables finally turned…?'

A loud scream pierced the room, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Sharpay let her head fall into her hands, refusing to look at the wet stain on the wall and the shards of glass on the floor.

'Would you say I told you so?'

She picked up the cellphone on the floor with shaking hands.

'What would you say…?'

"Hello?" Said a sweet cheery voice on the other end.

Sharpay's heart skipped a beat. For so long she yearned to hear that voice again.

"Hello... Hello… Who's this?"

Nothing.

"I'm going to hang up. Who's this?" The voice demanded.

"Gabby…" Sharpay finally managed to blurt out with a teary voice. It was barely louder than a whisper.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and then silence. After a moment she thought Gabriella had hung up on her and lost all hope. She cursed herself for being naïve enough to believe the other woman would want to talk to her after all the pain she had caused. She was about to hang up when she heard the voice again.

"P-Pay?"

'What would you say?'

**...**

* * *

_  
Okay, so I had to write this. I'm like so addicted to Carrie Underwood's song it's not even funny. I had this idea like a couple hours ago, after listening to it for the umpteenth time. And this fic is what came out of it. It's pretty much the image I get in my head everytime I listen to the song._

_Let me just say that this wasn't meant to be some sort of great fic or anything, it was just an idea I had to get out. I was kinda skeptical about posting it at first but then I thought 'Oh, what the heck! Somebody is bound to like this, right? At least I hope so.' lol_

_I know it's not that good but I just wanted to share this with you guys. Mostly because that other fic I talked about didn't turn out so great and I felt like I owed it to guys, I had to give you something. Even if it's something I just chewed and spat out. lmao_

_Seriously, if you didn't like this one you should see the other one. It is in no shape whatsoever to be posted here. It needs some __serious work. But I'll get there. I hope._

_Oh, and I just want people to know that I do listen to people who review. Most of you know because I answer every single review I get, but still. Hehe._

_So since Pyrobee reviewed and asked for a Wicked fic on my last update of 'Starstruck' and this turned out to be a Gabpay again (can you blame me?) I decided to give you a little something in this fic. I know it's not much, but hopefully I'll get around to actually writing a Wicked fic._

_Anyway, even though this is a terrible fic, please, please, please review anyway! I think I deserve at least a couple reviews for posting something I wasn't too keen on doing so just to keep you guys happy. Pretty please? *Puppy dog eyes*_

_And was it kind of mean to leave it like that? *Grin* Thoughts?  
_

_XoXo,  
Nini_

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or the lyrics to 'For Good' and 'I Told You So'.**_  
_


End file.
